Somewhere, Somehow
by FadedSilence
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Through, Isis believes that there is no long any reason for her to stay in Domino and prepares to leave forever. Can a certain CEO stop her before it is too late?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Author's Note: This is the third and final part to the Isis/Kaiba fiction that I have written. It is the continuation of Breaking Through and Without Words. Thanks to all my reviewers for all my works that I have written and published here. I really appreciate the support and it played a key role in the production of this story. As always please read and review, flames are welcomed. I'm hoping to write more fiction after this, but it all depends on how many reviews this story gets and how many want me to continue writing Yugioh fiction.  
  
Thanks again for all your support!   
  
Somewhere, Somehow  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
Where do I go now? What is my destiny? These questions, they swirl around in my head like the winds of a tornado, wild and rapid. If only I had answers to them, clues to what lies ahead of me now. Now that my future is so uncertain, my very existence hangs in the balance. Without knowledge of the path I must choose, I' am at a lost as to what I should do. Before I always had my necklace to show me the way, to light the darkness that was my future, but now that has all changed. I no longer possess my millenium item having handed it over to the Pharaoh after it lost the power to show me my fate and that of others. Without this tool, I' am something that I have never been all my life, since I started on the road of a Tomb Keeper.  
  
I' am human.  
  
I' am like all the rest of this worlds population, blind and stupid to my destiny and fate. I, like them, walk the path of life never knowing if danger lies ahead or the chance of a lifetime. It doesn't bother them either, not knowing what their fate is, but to someone who has always lived each day knowing what is to be, it can be a daunting task. I wake up each morning in a cold sweat, my body shaking from the fear of what might occur today. Will I live or will I die? I ask myself this very question every second of every day no matter what I' am doing at that moment. I could be eating breakfast or getting dressed and my eyes would be on the clock, wondering what new change could possibly occur in the minutes to come. For even a minute can mutate a destiny, making it into a totally different thing then it was before you did that one thing or said that one word. People do not realize how easy it is to alter a destiny until they have actually done it, then it becomes all to clear to them how easy it is to make ones own path. The problem is not with choosing a road at which to take, it is what lies on that road that could be deadly. This is what I fear, the concept of not knowing what is on the path I take. Could it be that my death lies on that road I choose? You don't know, no one does, unless you walk that foggy path and uncover what is there. Not once in my lifetime did I ever have to worry about the cloudy weather of my destiny for my item provided a light at which to see what pains or promises are evident there. I had choices, I could choose my path and not have to worry it was the wrong one, because my decision would always be right. Back then I was not frightened of destiny, for I could predict and control it, knowing every movement at which to make. No one ever fears something if they know what it is; it is only the unknown that causes one to fear. That is why a child is frightened of the darkness, for they can not see what it shields and prepare for it. Though fear of the darkness fades with age, the fear of not seeing or understanding what is there is still present. I never knew fear like this until I lost the power to see what the future holds. That day I lost it all.  
  
I lost it all to him.  
  
Kaiba Seto, the cold, arrogant bastard who just happened to be the CEO of one of the fastest growing business empires in the world. The first time I ever laid eyes on him was before the start of Battle City, when I had invited him to come to a private expedition of the many Egyptian artifacts I had collected. I can still remember his appearance, tall and muscular, he had dark brown hair and deep sapphire colored eyes. His eyes were what got me, they were so deep, like an ocean and calm, but beneath that I could see the untrusting and coldness that resided there. What shocked me the most what not this, but something else. The similarity between our eyes, both that of a deep blue hue and the identical feelings that lay beneath. Ones of emptiness and lack of emotion, but also the loneliness. We were both creatures of solitaire, preferring the company of ourselves to that of others. We both thought that emotions were signs of weakness and friends were burdens we could not afford to carry. This resemblance was the start of my downfall to him, though I did not realize it at the time. It was only during the duel, while looking into his deep sapphire hues, that I finally understood the feelings I had for the former world champion duelist. However with this realization came the knowledge that he could never love me in return.  
  
It was the worst feeling in the world.  
  
To know you love some one, who could never feel the same, it was almost too much for me. As a girl, I had always dreamed of finding my own prince charming, but now that I had found him at last, I was going to lose him. Crying wasn't something I did often, but at that moment, looking at him, so smug and proud, I had almost lost it. Instead, I mustered up my courage and did something Ishtar Isis had never done before and probably would not have if I had been in my right mind. If I had been in my right mind, I would have left and not looked back, but I wasn't, I was blinded by my love for him and the feelings I had. For once, I acted purely on my emotions and did what I had wanted to since the start of the duel.  
  
I kissed that bastard.  
  
It was short and sweet, just a quick brush of my lips against his, but at the same time it was the most wonderful experience in the world. For that one moment, I was not a Tomb Keeper, I was just Isis and I was in love. It faded though, the feelings, for as soon as it was over the fantasy I had created shattered and I was once more on the blimp, a sister out to save her fallen brother. The wall between him and me arose again, and I turned away, knowing that I would never see him again. I went to the balcony to decide what I should do, to try to understand what had happened. I never expected him to come there; to go and seek out me after what I had said and done. He did though, he came out to where I stood and after dancing around the idea, he kissed me.  
  
I was no longer alone.  
  
I collapse on the bed of my hotel room, the mattress groaning under the weight of my body spread upon its surface. The maid straightened the blankets earlier this morning and puffed up my pillows, but it seems the effort was wasted for I won't be sleeping in this bed tonight. Instead, I will be on an airplane bound for the golden sands of my home, Egypt. The thought of my country causes my heart to falter and I close my eyes, wanting to block out the images of the dry deserts. I don't want to think of going back there, to that place that was filled to the brim with bad memories, ones I didn't ever want to remember. My father's descent into the realm of shadows, the breeding ground of my brother's evil side, and my tears were all their. In that place, beneath the sands I had shed my final tear and sobbed my last sob. Sitting on the edge of my ragged mattress, the white pillow squeezed in my arms, I had made a promise, the promise that no matter what happened I would not cry anymore. I would be strong, for my brother and for myself. I would find a way to bring my brother home and bring the goodness out of him that I knew resided in his heart. I had broken that promise though, I had cried again. I had cried for Seto and I had cried for my brother. The only part of the oath I had managed to keep was bringing back the salvation that Marik possessed. With this goal accomplished, my time in Domino was spent and I no longer had any reason to stay. My job was done and I would only be taking up space in the already crowded and overpopulated streets of the city.  
  
There was no reason to stay.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of my suitcase, the brown leather scruffy and even more ugly in the perfect furnishings of the hotel room. I had packed most of my clothes the other day in my rush to have something to do, to keep my mind off the task that I would soon have to accomplish. The awful task of leaving the only place I had truly felt happy. I had found love in this town and lost the loneliness that had dominated my soul ever since I left the drab, hot sands of Egypt. It was pure torture knowing this and knowing what you had to look forward too in the future, one that looked bleak. What was my future? What was my destiny? I didn't know, but it didn't lie here, it couldn't lie here for if it did, why would I have to leave?  
  
Was it not meant to be?  
  
"Going somewhere, Isis?" That voice, I knew it too well. It was one that had come to love hearing, like the sweet sound of a song sung by a choir in a church. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, my head spinning and my eyes blotted with dots. Damn dizziness, I thought and rubbed my eyes, all the while my heart beat heavy in my chest and heat rushed to my cheeks. What was he doing here? I had thought I had told him not to come here.  
  
"Seto, what are you doing here? I told you we couldn't meet tonight, that I was too tired." My voice quivered and fought to gain control of my emotions that washed over me like a wave, threatening to drown me in their waters made up of feelings. The feelings I held for Seto. I turned to look at him, my navy orbs taking in his tall frame that was leaving against the wooden doorframe of my room. He must have come from school for he still wore the uniform of a blue jacket and pants with a white shirt that was neatly pressed. His leather suitcase hung limp at his side, his thin fingers wrapped around the handle. Brown locks fell across forehead, shadowing in those deep sapphire hues that could hypnotize me with one glance. At the present moment, they were focused on my face, questioningly. I looked down, my eyes falling to the pearl carpet at my feet that only this morning had been disarray of clothes and personal items. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for having thought of leaving with only a note as a good-bye, but I was scared. God knows I didn't want to end this relationship, but what could I do. We couldn't keep it going long-distance, it would not be fair for either of us and we would always be worrying if the other was being true or not. The issue wasn't that I did not have faith in him, because I did more then anyone else, even myself, but that I didn't want to submit him to such torture and displeasure. He deserved to have a life and not have to worry about what I was ok with.  
  
We both did.  
  
"That explains the suitcases, you probably wore yourself out packing. Tell me Isis, are you running away from me again? Or are you just packing for your own enjoyment?" He asked sarcastically, his lips forming a smirk on his gorgeous, pale face. Those perfectly blue hues were narrowed and I could tell instinctively that I was treading on thin ice with the CEO. I had to answer carefully or risk losing him for good beneath the cold composure he had made for himself.  
  
"I'm not running from you Seto, I'm leaving. I have to go back to Egypt, to take care of my brother. I have no reason to stay here." I said, surprised at how calm I sounded. Seto stepped into the room, dropping his suitcase to the floor with a loud clang that made me jump despite my coolness. What was he going to do? I had never seen him act like this before, so stubborn and confident. Was he planning on stopping me? Did he really care about me so much? This development had been the last thing that I had expected from him; in fact I thought he would have been happy to get rid of me, one last thing to worry about. I never in my wildest dreams pictured him getting in my way and trying to hold me back. Could it be that he really loved me? Was it that I had never believed in this love in the first place that kept me from considering his reaction now? The thought disturbed me greatly, so much so that I shook my head. It was impossible, I loved Seto and he loved me. I never doubted his love for me, but then why had I thought he would be happy with me gone?  
  
"I'm not reason enough for you then? Well, well Isis then what am I?" He asked coldly and I shivered, his voice was like a snowstorm hitting me straight on in the face. "More then you will know Seto, now please move, my plane is leaving in a hour and I don't want to miss it." I hurriedly snatched up my suitcase and headed for the door, planning to dodge around him. Instead, he slammed the door so hard that the room shook and braced himself in the doorway, his hands against the walls and a determined expression on his face. He had no intention of letting me leave, I knew this, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. Couldn't he see that? My love for him was something that wasn't meant to be a road that I had explored only to find a dead end. Our relationship was doomed; there was nothing we could do to change that.  
  
"Fuck your stupid plane Isis, we have to talk. Now sit down." He growled and with one hand pushed me back on the bed, my suitcase fell from my fingers. I moved to stand again, but he shoved me back down on the bed once more, his hands on my shoulders. What had gotten into him? Did he really believe he could hold me hostage here, in this little hotel room? I sighed deeply and forced myself to be calm; Seto had a right to be angry with me. I had been planning to leave town without a real goodbye and not to mention the fact that I had not answered him straight already added to the already boiling pot. His eyes were level with mine and I found he was kneeling in front of me as if he were talking to a child instead of a grown-up of 20. When he finally spoke it was low and mumbled.  
  
"Do you love me Isis Ishtar? Or am I nothing to you?" I gulped and looked away, but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his blue eyes, eyes that left me weak and helpless. "Yes, I do love you Seto Kaiba, but I have no choice I have to go-  
  
My words were cut off abruptly as his lips smashed against my own in a heated kiss. One of my hands reached up and stroked him cheek, while his own clung to my waist. For a second we stayed like this, our tongues dancing in the spaces of one another's mouths. I couldn't think, couldn't breath, all I could feel was my heart thudding in my chest and his touch so gently against my body. Everything felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. I realized at that moment that this was the last time we would ever kiss, that we would be so close. Our love, however short lived it was, is something that I knew I would never forget. This man, this cold and distant person had showed me something I thought only lived in fairytales. He had given me love and I had loved him in return. I would never regret this relationship for it was my first, but also my last. I made a promise then, one I intended to keep, I would come back to him and I would never love anyone else.  
  
I couldn't even if I tried.  
  
When we broke for air, both of us gasping, he stood and looked down at me, pain evident in those navy hues. I felt a pang of guilt for what I was about to do and bit my lip to keep from uttering the word I knew he wanted to hear. How ironic was that now it was he that longed to hear the words I could never give him? It was sad too, because I would have given my soul to stay here with him, to maybe be his wife, his lover for life. I couldn't though, we both knew it was something that wasn't meant to be. A destiny that was changing, a fate that was altered here and now.  
  
I watched him walk away from me, slowly pick up his suitcase and without so much as a last look open the door and walk through. It was as if he had never been there at all, the room despite all it's fancy decorations seemed suddenly empty and confining. My head fell to my hands and all the pain and anguish I had been holding inside the whole time he was here was suddenly free. Warm, moist tears sprang from eyes and splattered upon my hands, the sound of my sobs echoed in the room. For the third time, I had cried and for the second time it was for him. Would I ever see him again? I didn't know, my future was uncertain, the path I had chosen unlit and new to me. I could only hope and pray that this was the right road, the one that would lead me to happiness. That someday might lead me back to him. After all, fate is something that can change and who knows, we might meet again.  
  
Someday, somehow. 


End file.
